The split mentality of Naruto Uzumaki
by Neon dagger
Summary: A few months after joining Iruka's class Naruto is kidnapped and tuortured for months and some time in between his mind broke let's see how the world goes round with two new voices in Naruto's head.
1. Chapter 1

The Split mentality of Naruto Uzumaki

I don't own Naruto

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared down at the files describing the events commented on a child within his care, Naruto Uzumaki, over the last three months describing a living hell that Naruto had to endure for three months while Hiruzen had his top trackers and hunters trying to find him and he was but in the state he was in many of his finest and most experienced ninja where sickened at the state they had found him in.

 **Flash back**

They had found the tenth possible place where the boy was possibly kept, quite a few thought that the boy had simply run away from the village somehow. However as they snuck through the underground building and they soon approached a large room and there he was crucified on rusted serrated meat hooks that were hooked up to a timer and battery occasionally sending a shock up in to the hooks causing Naruto's muscles to jolt and twitch retearing any possibly healed muscles, fresh blood was almost constantly pouring from his wounds.

Just then three sets of footsteps and a single voice laughed and said "I can't wait to give the little demon a peace of my mind to day!" as they got closer another began to speak "It's hard to imagen that the fourth left us to kill the demon in his stead but the idiotic third wouldn't respect his wish so we had to hide it, yeah?" he asked then the third and only female spoke in a high pitch voice "What does it matter as long as we make the demon suffer for our pain!" her high pitched voice almost caused them to flinch and at least two of them recognized the voice their eyes narrowed in anger and just as they were about to attack and the trio were almost in arm's length of Naruto when a twisted laugh broke the momentary silence "Hahahahahah are you going to **Burn** me again that was so much fun and I even started to practiced making fire!" he exclaimed happily at the idea of burning again.

Then his eyes seemed to change gaining a childish look and he quickly spoke in a voice that matched his eyes innocent and childish "Hey don't mind that hit or stab me instead, please it feels much better and if we don't have it now it might be too late after all. **He** is coming to greet the world for the first time he is finally strong enough to get past the little road blocks we set up!" The woman spoke "What are you talking about filth?" and again there was silence then Naruto's face shot he looked stained to breath and appeared to be in a lot of internal pain so much so that he was shaking on his hooks finally tearing enough of his flesh for him to fall off of the hooks, he fell flat against the floor and there was the splat as the bloody limbs followed his body the appendages were healing faster than what should have been possible even if he was a uzumaki and a Jinchuriki of the nine tails it should be impossible, were the thoughts of one silver haired inu ANBU "His flesh is healing like it's just a liquid moving around" whispered the purple haired ANBU in disgust as she watched the flesh form and fill where is was supposed to be like glass in a cup filled just to the level before it over flows.

The room was dead silent as "Naruto's" arm went under him and pushed up almost throwing him backwards and off his feet again he then gain his balance and in a loose and hunched stance looked up while tilting his head to the right showing all his hallow glowing blue eyes with a black sclera (the whites of the eye) and he stared at the three people in front of him suddenly a flash of insanity and bloodlust appeared in his eyes and a hollow smirk grew on his face and he disappeared from view.

Not a second later and there was a sickening crunch of flesh and bone being slammed into a wall they all looked to see one of the two guys body against the wall he no longer possessed a head, it was just a stain on a now dented wall "Naruto's" hand resting in the center of the dent comfortably as if he had just lightly placed his hand on the wall he began to turn the empty smirk still on his face as he completely turned the other male of the trio now duo grabbed a spiked club and ran at him yelling "you monster, I'll kill you!" he swung the spiked club with all his might half way through the swing it was stopped dead in its tracks by a hand the spikes went straight through his hands but if that bothered or hurt him at all it did not show in fact his smirk grew a little "Naruto's" arm bent a full 360 ripping the club out of his attacker's hand there was not even a pop in the joints from "Naruto".

He then looked at his limb and its new attachment before beginning to squeeze the club began to crack before it broke into pieces some of the shards still in his hand taking a second to look at it before balling his fist and optimizing on their shock punched the man in the chest the new attachments making lots of bloody holes in it "Naruto" then grabbed the guys now bloody shirt and fell on top of him straddling his stomach once they hit the ground then he continued to punch him but this time occasionally hitting him in the face as well.

Soon there was another corpse on the floor blood pooling around the floor, "Naruto" stood up and once again turned and stared right into the pink haired councilwoman's eyes and began to walk towards her slowly with his hair shadowing his eyes and his head down the ANBU finally got over there shock and ran in front of her "Naruto stop yo-!" as the sliver haired ANBU spoke "Naruto" lunged at him in response the silver haired ANBU did some hand seals "Two pronged seal of sleep!" he yelled dodging "Naruto's" hands and put his hand on "Naruto's" head just above his right eye causing a seal to appear where he touched.

"Naruto" slumped on the ground asleep then a high pitch voice was heard again "Do you see what that demon did it just killed two innocent men?!" she screamed at them.

The purple haired ANBU body flickered behind her and slammed her face first in to the floor "Shut up like you have a right to say that you are lucky that the hokage asked us to take in any council members found a live for public execution or else we would have left you to Naruto!" yelled the ANBU "WHAT you would take the side of a demon!?" she yelled. Inu stared hard at her then at Naruto and picked him up bridal style before giving him to his sword wielding and coughing associate and began to walk off "Where are you going?" asked the coughing ANBU "To clear this place of the garbage." Stated Inu in a venomous tone as lightning chakra flashed across his arm before he ran down a tunnel seconds later there were screams of pain.

 **End of flash back**

As Hiruzen recounted his memories he recalled 's trial and execution, several other civilian councilmembers tried to defend her and were executed as well and during the trial the a chunin ranked Yamanaka was requested to view his memories and then project some into their minds for evidence the Yamanaka came back screaming bloody murder and when he stopped screaming he was not there anymore, he was a hollow shell, broken beyond any form of help except sealing his memories.

The head of the Yamanaka clan did the sealing and even though he was not insane he was pale and almost threw up and so when he came back he told of the memories he saw several of the civilian council smirked but the ninja council however was disgusted the level of torture the boy had gone through things that would kill several times over but due to his healing capabilities he lived if just barely.

Not only that but now it was confirmed that Naruto now possessed in total three personalities the one that was closest to the original Naruto was almost always happy and enjoyed the pain of stabs and punches even though he could not really feel it, the second was made during all of the attempts to kill him by burning him to death this of course didn't work and pieces of his already broken mind began to recognize it as enjoyable and a personality began to form around that enjoyment, the third that the other two personalities referred to and was seen on the retrival mission was called truth or hollow and when asked what it was, the other personalities said that the best that they could tell is that it was manifestation of the dark/hallow thoughts and mentality along with his self-preservation instincts in the form of a personality in other words if you are not Naruto you are a threat and if you're a threat you are to be killed.

After they confirmed that as long as Hallow wasn't woken up he could be a ninja which might help him out of, or throw him even deeper into his shattered world and as much as Hiruzen didn't like it Naruto was a necessary asset to their forces and Naruto seemed to want to be a ninja when Hiruzen asked why Naruto replied with "There might be someone who can hurt us again." like it was the simplest thing in the world with a small smile.

It was also discovered that each personality had abilities Naruto first personality had extreme speed, strength, and while he wasn't a genius he was smarter than most people five years older than himself, the second/flame loving personality was named Ash and he could create and manipulate fire with his chakra and make himself become fire entirely for a short period of time although in time he might be able to stay in that state longer with training and time.

And finally Hollow while all of them seem to have an augmented healing ability after his time there Hollow's healing was on a level that seemed impossible to even exist but the only way to truly test/confirm this would mean that they would need to draw him out and they were going to wait until Jiraiya arrived just in case Hollow used the nine tail's chakra but, among his other abilities that are known are his strength is on par with of high rank ANBU speed is on the same level as strength but those at this time are the only abilities known at the time in the few seconds where Hollow was present. "Well let's see how he is doing around his old classmates." spoke Hiruzen softly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Split mentality of Naruto Uzumaki

I don't own Naruto and if I did….heheh

Please review and give ideas for love interests for Naruto and please for now keep it within the village until later chapters

 **Previously on Dragonbal-er I mean Naruto**

It was also discovered that each personality had abilities Naruto first personality had extreme speed, strength, and while he wasn't a genius he was smarter than most people five years older than himself, the second/flame loving personality was named Ash and he could create and manipulate fire with his chakra and make his become fire entirely for a short period of time although in time he might be able to stay in that state longer with training and time, and finally Hollow while all of them seem to have an augmented healing ability after his time there Hollow's healing was on a level that seemed impossible to even exist but the only way to truly test/confirm this would mean that they would need to draw him out and they were going to wait until Jiraiya arrived just in case Hollow used the nine tail's chakra but, among his other abilities that are known are his strength is on par with of high rank ANBU speed is on the same level as strength but those at this time are the only abilities known at the time in the few seconds where Hollow was present. "Well let's see how he is doing around his old classmates." spoke Hiruzen softly to himself.

 **Now**

Hiruzen almost gasped he didn't think this would happen. Hinata Hyuuga was hugging Naruto and crying her eyes out /I bet some of you thought that something bad happened but nope not yet. /saying how she missed him.

 **When Naruto walked in from his perspective from here on out**

Naruto was walking to the door of his old class room with a letter in his hand pondering to himself "I wonder if Iruka will remember me?" he was about to the door and stopped and spoke to himself as if responding to someone "Well I mean if he doesn't we will just have to reintroduce ourselves." While looking over at nothing and smiled before continuing to the door and knocking.

Inside the room Iruka looked up from the blackboard at the sound of a knock at his door with a smile the Hokage had told him that Naruto had been found but he was different Iruka gained a frown at that thought before turning to the class who had become a bit less energetic and down emotionally especially Hinata and Sakura. Hinata he understood she had a crush on him but Sakura was always mean to him.

Iruka shook his head as if to shake those thoughts off before walking to the door and opening it and sticking his head out before looking left and right before looking down spotting Naruto. "Hey Iruka, long time no see." said Naruto "Oh Naruto stay here and wait until I call you ok, we can catch up and lunch." replied Iruka while smiling.

Naruto smiled and replied "Yeah, sure." at that Iruka turned around closed the door and looked at Mizuki who had a deep scowl ever since he heard that Naruto was coming back, before walking into the middle front of the room and addressed the class "Class, we will be welcoming a student back to the class today."

"Naruto, you can come into the classroom now." said Iruka the door creaked open and in walked our mentally broken blond. As the door opened and the class registered what he said Hinata's head shot up and she froze as Naruto walked into the room and half way to Iruka she jumped out of her seat and tackled /hugged him knocking them both to the ground tears spilling out of her eyes almost the whole time while almost screaming about how much she missed him.

Naruto stared at her for a second before wrapping his arm around her back and softly stroking the back of her head whispering quietly about how it was ok and how he wouldn't leave Naruto didn't really know her that well before he was taken but she was never mean to him so he acted kind in turn. Ash in Naruto's head was crouched beside them smirking **"So lover boy when do you think she'll let you up?"** Naruto didn't respond verbally instead thinking his reply "Fuck you." In monotone (due to them being all a part of the same mind they don't need to verbally communicate to talk) this earned him a glare and Ash flipping him off Naruto just smiled and continued comforting the girl clinging to him.

Sakura gained a smile at hearing that the one boy that actively tried to seek her affection it made her feel good to be wanted and she figured that he would do the same even after he disappeared and he didn't run from her when she acted mean and she needed cheering up since her mom was executed and no one would say anything other than that she did something really bad. But now, she was mad the one thing that might cheer her was being horded by the Hyuuga brat.

Sakura was very mad but she would wait until lunch to confront Hinata about Naruto. After a couple of minutes of comforting Hinata she calmed down and went back to her seat and once that was done Naruto walked over to the board and wrote his name on the board before seeming to freeze before writing a comma and writing Ash Uzumaki and for likes under Naruto was ramen, pain, training, and friends. Ash however had burning, ramen, flames, training, and friends.

"Naruto" turned around shocking everyone at his now ashen blue/grey eyes "You guys know Naruto but I am Ash." He then stated his likes then added one last detail that shocked the whole class "and I am one of the two split personalities within one Naruto and each of us has different sets abilities."

"You guys can find out our dislikes by yourself." said Ash while smirking. Iruka stuttered "O-o-ok um, Ash could you answer some questions?" "Oh, sure." was his reply "As long as I don't tell you what the Hokage told me to keep to myself."

Hinata among many others including Sakura raised their hands embarrassed about what had happened but she wanted to know more about her crush. "Ummm, Hinata-san." picked Ash "Y-you said two other personalities counting yourself Ash-san what do you mean?" asked Hinata "Well other than the fact that you are aware of it I can only warn you if you even think he is awake run as fast as you can because he won't hesitate to kill any you." replied Ash in a cold tone.

The class teachers included froze at that info and the tone in which it was given Sasuke was the first to snap out of and gave a hybrid between a smirk and a scowl at the under lying threat and in his mind how little a threat he represented. The students started to snap out of it but Ash looked Sasuke his pupils narrowed and gained a faint red glow in his pupil and around his ashen blue/grey eyes startling Sasuke and making his eyes widen in shock.

"Ok anymore questions?" asked Ash clapping his hands together. "Why were you gone?" asked Sakura "Well I was kidnapped and at some point between then and now my mind fractured into three pieces one the original if only altered slightly, the second a pyromaniac, and third…. We won't talk about it and I hope you never see it. Any way no more questions for now I have a lot that I need to catch up on." replied Ash.

"Ok, um Ash go sit in the empty seat in between Sakura and Hinata." said Iruka "Also can Naruto come back please?" "Oh sure give me a second." replied Ash.

(After 2 hours' worth of schooling so unto lunch)

Sakura hurried to eat her lunch and once she had she went looking for Hinata and found her sitting under a tree watching Naruto "talk" with Ash she assumed and eat his lunch "Hinata I need to talk you now. When taijutsu comes up we will fight for Naruto's attention winner decides how much time the loser gets to spend with him." Hinata's eyes widened in shock and fear "Ok but I not going to hold back. I can't be separated from him like that again." replied Hinata

At his table Naruto had heard the whole conversation and was slightly confused "Why would she want my attention now she didn't care much for me before I left?" **("Man lover boy you sure are quite clueless it's obvious that she's jealous of you paying if only a bit of attention to Hinata but a lot less to her.")**

(After lunch start of Taijutsu)

"Ok class gather around so who wants to go with who in the first round?"

Sakura raised her hand "I would like to fight Hinata!"

And cut

Read please

In this fanfic Sakura was a lot less a fangirl and had at least some feelings for him.

Please vote for who wins/or leads Naruto's harem for now.


	3. Chapter 3

The Spilt Mentality of Naruto Uzumaki

I don't own Naruto….. if I did…heheh

Please review

Hinata walked shyly into the ring Sakura was grinding her teeth together at how slow the Hyuuga was going. Hinata got in place as they were taught to during a match and looked at Sakura pleadingly before speaking "Sakura can we please drop this and just move on." "NO, he just got back and for some reason he's been avoiding me and paying you so much attention I can't stand it!" yelled Sakura in rage.

Hinata lowered her head before bring in it back up and looking at Naruto who smile gently at her in response before Hinata looked at Sakura with new found determination to win. Hinata then got in her families fighting stance.

Sakura also got into the academy fighting stance seeing the look in Hinata's eyes as a challenge. Iruka seeing that both were ready gave the word **"Begin"** swinging his hand down as he said it.

Sakura being angry and just generally more violent ran at Hinata first and swung forward throwing all of her weight behind it Hinata having been the "princess" of the Hyuuga saw it coming and dodged this made Sakura lose her balance.

Hinata seeing this chance swept Sakura's legs out from under her and jumped into the center of the ring before asking Sakura one more time "Please just give up I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to!" Sakura saw red she mocking us yelled inner Sakura loudly at that she regained her footing and replied "What do you think I am going to just let you mock me like this, you Hyuugas sure are prideful!"

Sakura then rushed forwards and tried to punch Hinata again only for Hinata to side step smoothly and nail Sakura in the jaw knocking her out cold.

The whole class stood there in shock Hinata had not only won a fight but flat out dominated Iruka at that point raised his hand saying "Winner Hinata Hyuuga!" before everyone congratulated her on her win surrounding her in a group but the one person see wanted to see was not in the group.

Hinata spotted him sitting in the only tree near enough to get a good view of the ring but not get noticed without purposely looking in that area only to realize that the other students had left and were watching the next match which pinned Ino against another one of Susuke's fangirls.

Hinata broke her stare and went to watch the last of the match which Ino barely scrapped by with the win. Hinata congratulated Ino the win Iruka then looked over at Naruto still in his little tree "Hey Naruto or Ash whichever is in control right now do you feel up to fighting?" asked Iruka "Oh I am Naruto and sure I am up for some fighting right now." replied Naruto quickly

Miziki gained a dark smirk "Sasuke-san would you like to fight?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Miziki but walked into the ring Iruka gave Miziki a small glare for having the rookie of the year fight Naruto who just got back to class.

Several kids laughed thinking that it would be an easy match for Sasuke, Hinata however became worried for Naruto while watching Sasuke get into his families stance while Naruto just stood there quietly.

Miziki's smile grew seeing that Naruto wasn't preparing and began the fight before he had any more chance to prepare "Fight" yelled Miziki Naruto just stood there as Sasuke began to move forward watching for any movement as he got closer he then taunted Naruto saying "You are too weak to fight back what a weakling." before striking Naruto who had frozen at those words, across the face making his head turn slightly and before Sasuke could move again a fist slammed into Sasuke's gut.

Sasuke felt the air in his lungs rush out along with some spit and also had the effect of throwing him across the ring but not out of it Naruto walked forward with a small smile on his face Sasuke got up and ran at Naruto and jumping to the side and dashing and slamming into Naruto's side knocking him down.

Sasuke was pissed this no name loser managed to land a hit, no not only a hit but took his hit without flinching and then had the guts to smile as he was fighting him a member of the Uchiha elite.

Sasuke then proceeded with kicking Naruto a couple of times before hearing a sickening snap and then he began to talk down to Naruto "You piece of garbage you dare to strike an Uchiha." then Naruto's arm shot up and hit Sasuke right in the kneecap bending it to an awkward angle slightly but the scream from Sasuke was enough to tell it still hurt quite a bit.

Naruto's smile had grown to borderline scary in size Sasuke backed up holding his knee but froze when he saw Naruto's eyes, before the fight his eyes had a faint light of joy and happiness but right now somehow his eyes looked to be almost bursting in excitement and joy at the pain he was in and the pain that he had caused Sasuke and it scared most of the other student or at least made them nervous.

Naruto began to stand up and as he did to the bones that seemed broke or out of place snapped back into place once again freaking everybody out. "You know I told you that I like pain but you just aren't causing enough so I am just going to end this." said Naruto before running and punching Sasuke in the jaw with a right hook knocking him out cold before he had a chance to react.

The entire group froze at all of the events that just took place in front of them and there outcome especially at the brutality displayed by both.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and grabbed his leg and dragged him out of the ring and began walking over to Hinata. Hinata for her part gained a blush at the possibility of him wanting to talk to her but felt a little guilt as she glanced over at Sakura who was still out cold where they left her after the fight.

"Hey Hinata-chan how are you today?" asked Naruto while giving the same smile that he gave her during her fight making her blush increase drastically at his question and smile.

"I-I-I am doing fine N-N-Naruto-kun." replied Hinata shyly "Are you sure your face is really red, do you have a fever?" asked Naruto leaning forward and placing his head against hers.

Hinata's face became almost blood red and the she promptly passed out. Naruto became confused at this and looked at Iruka who just raised his eye and told to take her and Sakura to the Nurses office and wait for them to wake up since they were just going to be sparing for the rest of class period.

(10 min. later in the Nurses office)

Naruto was humming a small melody while sitting in the window frame closest to Hinata while dangling his legs out of the window and was watching the fights some of which were awkwardly short or long Naruto paused at the end of one of those matches and muttered to himself "Stupid fan girls are going to get themselves killed if they even become true ninja especially Sakura and Ino their going to need lots of help if they are going to survive at all." **Ash nodded in agreement while still staring out the window**

Sakura who had woken up but stayed in the bed due to not wanting to interrupt the melody froze at his words does he really see me like that Sakura asked herself quietly.

Hinata and woken up almost as soon as Naruto had laid her down on the bed luckily Naruto had not noticed her blush return because he was already moving to put Sakura in a bed and her blush increased as he began to hum his melody.

Naruto looked back as he heard a shift in the sheets seeing that Hinata had shifted towards the window and there ago towards him Naruto knew she was awake her breath wasn't as deep as when he had brought her and Sakura in.

And with that thought he turned to look at Sakura who also was breathing a little faster oh well they will move when they want to thought Naruto **Ash grinned and asked Naruto "I wonder if they thought playing possum would fool anyone what do you think?"** Naruto didn't respond but gained a small smile as his eyes left Hinata's form one last time before looking back out the window at Sasuke's second round since he had woken up.

Sasuke was thrashing some poor civilian born ninja in training yep no doubt that poor girl would be joining them soon and Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's expression but from his fight Naruto made the assumption that Sasuke was pissed.

Naruto then turned away and walked to the door and as he passed the two "asleep" girls he asked "I am going to get a drink do either of you want some?" both girls flinched before opening their eyes "How long did you know that I was awake?" asked Hinata quietly Sakura looked over surprised having not noticed Hinata until just now.

 **Ash snickered at their expressions "HAHAHA oh my god they embarrassed at being caught its hilarious!"** Naruto reached out and smacked Ash "That's no reason to laugh at them Ash!" replied Naruto before looking back at Hinata and Sakura blushing having forgot that he could talk to Ash via thought "Ahahah sorry about that." said Naruto while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura gained a somewhat confused look before remembering the talk/questions that morning. Hinata gained a faint blush of embarrassment and asked "What was he laughing about?"

"Oh just about your adorable expression when you were caught Hinata-chan!" said Naruto excitedly. Hinata blushed at the compliment, Sakura gained an angered look "And what about ME!" asked Sakura angrily.

Naruto's eyes zoned out for a second before they refocused and were now a grey/blue color "I wasn't laughing at your expression because I don't really like you or your family, but Naruto was insistent on giving you a chance even though you were one of his worst bullies when he was here I was lucky I was able to brake him of his puppy love that he had somehow gained for you. So do us a favor and don't try to gain his attention unless it's as a friend or else I might just finish what started when we were found!" said Ash with a bit of venom in his tone.

Both Sakura and Hinata were shocked at the level of aggression from the split personality "What do you mean by finish what was started?" asked Sakura quietly Ash looked down his hair shadowing his eyes "Naruto will probably tell you." he replied darkly.

Suddenly Ash's own hand shot up and it nailed him in the cheek knocking him to the floor after a second he got up and spit some blood out of his mouth it made a nice little stain on the laminated floor looking up sheepishly the girls could tell that Naruto was back in control "I am sorry about him he is usually a bit better at containing himself than that and just so you know I won't hold your mothers actions against you but he is right you are after Sasuke so I will leave you to your hunting and I hope that maybe we could be friends eventually, also Hinata I am sorry for you getting pinned into the conversation like that." said Naruto apologetically too both young girls.

"It's ok Naruto-kun." replied Hinata still a little struck by Ash's hostility "Any way since your up would you care to join me for a drink?" asked Naruto and with an awkward air they walked in the hall towards a water fountain Hinata got her drink first and while she did that Sakura who was shockingly on the walk to the fountain asked Naruto a question "Naruto will you tell me what my mother has to do with your condition?" "I can't tell you most of it but..." he paused "Promise me you won't tell anyone because even telling you this small detail could get you in a lot of trouble with the Hokage." Hinata who had stopped drinking at that point nodded her head in promise Sakura did the same.

"Sakura your mom was one of the few people responsible for my current state of mind she was the first to draw my blood when I was kidnapped." said Naruto numbly while leaning against the wall his eyes took on a more vacant look at they almost seemed to darken slightly Naruto began to smirk and laugh slightly gripping his sides tightly his hair now covered his eyes as his laugh became more sinister.

"I remember dagger she used it was more of a ceremonial blade if anything and when she was with me she would always count of the names of people that she knew who had died during the Kyuubi attack saying how it should have been me." Naruto stopped before gripping his head and screaming in pain.

 **(Within Naruto's mindscape)**

"What in the hell is going on, why the hell am I here…unless oh god he is trying to take control." said Naruto as he heard as loud crash a an explosion running towards the sound only to see Ash being slammed into a wall repeatedly (Ash had discovered quite early that while Hollow wouldn't kill them he would beat them until they couldn't move but their ability to make a mental "prison" had stopped him from escaping earlier but he has been getting better about getting through or around them) at the sound of footsteps Hollow turned towards Naruto the slight smirk never leaving his face but his eyes glow increased in potency.

Hollow then proceeded to throw the now squirming Ash behind him and made a mad dash for Naruto who barely had enough time to bring up his arms in a block before Hollow's hand smashed into his arm there was a sickening snap and Naruto was thrown across the watery area before slamming back first into one of the lager metal bars within his mindscape.

The largest clang Naruto had ever heard ran through the mindscape and a large set of red slitted eyes opened behind him and a deep demonic voice rung out from behind the bars **"Oh how humorous my container is already broke and into three I might add, how funny."** Naruto, Ash, and even Hollow froze at the new player Ash and Naruto already knew that the Kyuubi was inside them but to see it or at least a piece of it was scary even for them.

Hollow simply stood there measuring up the new figure trying to figure out if it would stop him from protecting their body from the dangers outside.

" **Tell me little broken ningen, what is your name."** said the voice behind the bars

And cut

Please review

I have an idea that's kinda stupid but it might work Naruto is going to date Hinata but do you guys think I should have Ash have a love interest as well because well they may have the same body but they think differently so they might like different traits in a girlfriend. Please give feedback I need to know because if yes I possibly have a girl picked out for the roll.


	4. Chapter 4

The split Mentality of Naruto Uzumaki chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

Please review

Recap

The largest clang Naruto had ever heard ran through the mindscape and a large set of red slitted eyes opened behind him and a deep demonic voice rung out from behind the bars **"Oh how humorous my container is already broke and into three I might add, how funny."** Naruto, Ash, and even Hollow froze at the new player Ash and Naruto already knew that the Kyuubi was inside them but to see it or at least a piece of it was scary even for them.

Hollow simply stood there measuring up the new figure trying to figure out if it would stop him from protecting their body from the dangers outside.

" **Tell me little broken ningen, what is your name."** said the voice behind the bars.

Currently

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was cut off by Hollow who decided that he should deal with the new creature if it interfered.

Ash ran up behind Hollow and slammed his flaming fist into his head and there was a loud crack and the sound of flesh burning before Hollow spun on his foot and grabbed Ash's hand and slammed it into the ground before kicking the back of his elbow breaking it with a wet snap.

Ash let out a howl of pain and was promptly kicked into one of the walls of the sewer cracking it in many directions.

Naruto dashed over to Ash and apologized before setting his arm correctly earning another scream from Ash before his arm began to heal.

"We have to focus we can't let him out in the school let's just hope that the hokage will be able to get here in time because I doubt that we will be able to hold him back for much longer." said Naruto as he dodged a punch that put a hole in the floor.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" yelled Ash as he blasted Hollow with a ball of white hot flames and at that time both Ash and Naruto lost Focus of him.

Suddenly Hollow dashed forward from within the flames and gripped Ash by the throat and not stopping then proceeded to drag Ash up to a wall before slamming him into it snapping Ash's neck all wounds from the flames were already healed.

Naruto knew Ash would heal but it might take a few minutes so he would have to be cautious and Naruto then took advantage of Hollow's back being turned and ran forward and kicked Hollow in the neck snapping it much like Hollow had snapped Ash's.

Naruto then grabbed Hollow's head in an attempt to stop it from healing but to Naruto's shock he saw a small tendril of red chakra knocked him off of Hollow.

Naruto watched as the tendril then receded to the giant cage and saw a smirk grow "This is what you get for ignoring me broken ningen." said Kyuubi it then chuckled as Naruto tried to look back at Hollow only to be hit in the face sending him into the metal bars again.

"HAHAHAH this is the most entertaining fight I have seen in years!" roared the Kyuubi in laughter as Naruto blocked a punch and broke his forearm as a result as well as sending him sliding backwards.

"Shut up you stupid fox unless you want to help me because if not shut up!" yelled Naruto while rolling to avoid a punch before throwing a kick at Hollow.

Hollow caught it and snapped his leg sideways before a flaming fist slammed into Hollows skull burning half of his face off as Hollow was slammed into the wall.

"You got some guts telling me to shut up like that ningen especially since you know who and what I am so just this once I will help you." said Kyuubi as its grin grew in size.

Suddenly the stone floor under the water right below Hollow caved in and tendrils of red chakra came out of it and wrapped Hollow in cocoon of red chakra which burnt and melted Hollow as it touched him.

The tendrils then dragged the still struggling Hollow who had bones showing in some places into the hole before the stone reformed.

"So broken Ningen tell me how did you break so bad." said the Kyuubi after a couple of minutes.

Naruto and Ash although still tired got into slightly guarded but relaxed positions and Naruto stepped forward "I was tortured for three straight months by a large group of people who believed I was you." as Naruto said this the walls around the sewer cracked.

Reacting quickly Ash hit a nerve on Naruto and then did a sleep Jutsu to ensure he stayed asleep. "Why are you so curious Kyuubi?" Ash countered as he gently laid Naruto down.

"I just wanted to know how my host became three." replied Kyuubi nonchalantly Ash almost growled what is the thing planning he asked himself.

Ash's face relaxed and he turned towards Kyuubi "Well ether way thanks for the assistants but we must get back to the real world." said Ash as he gestured to Naruto before the both began to fade out of the mind scape.

"Ningen you are very interesting it should be fun watching you." and with its piece said it closed its eyes and went to sleep.

In the real world

Ash opened his eyes and looked around the room see the he was in a room that was more like a prison cell with seal enhanced cuff and seals on the walls.

Hiruzen appeared outside the cell and looked Ash dead in the eyes before sighing "Oh, Ash it's you I was worried that Hollow would win and not only that but you started leaking THAT chakra half way here."

Ash nodded before speaking "I get it precautions and all but would you mind undoing the cuffs these things are making my wrists sore." Ash then shifted his wrists forward "Also what's with the seals?" questioned Ash as he glanced around the room again.

"Ah those are chakra draining seals that were made to contain Jounin and above level prisoners." explained Hiruzen as he opened the cell door and walked over to Ash with the key.

"So why isn't Naruto here no offence." asked Hiruzen Ash gained a poker face and replied "He was going to have a relapse so I put him to sleep, don't worry he will be back but it might take a few hours."

"Ok also in case you were wondering when you collapsed Hinata and Sakura found Iruka and he informed the ANBU in the area and they brought you here and then informed me of the situation that was three hours ago if you feel up to it you may go back to school or you could rest for tomorrow." replied Hiruzen.

Ash looked at the bed while his eyebrows furrowed and he spoke in a quite tone "I met the Kyuubi."

Hiruzen froze and looked down "I understand but try to be back in school in three days max, ok." said Hiruzen still looking down as he body flickered away.

Ash then rubbed his free wrists and began to walk out of the cell where an ANBU walked into the room before leading Ash out of the building.

From then Ash wondered around until he got home at which point went in and straight to his bed and laid down and tried to sleep.

The next day

Naruto arrived to school, almost late and he had bags under his eyes and when Iruka called on him in roll he replied with a sleepy here.

Hinata became worried when Naruto was quite for the whole class and had a look of self-focus the whole time until it came time for throwing practice.

Naruto gained a bit more of himself when he was up to throw and he scored fairly well for someone who had not been in class that long, 1 bullseye, 4 in the second outer ring, and 5 in the fourth ring out.

After that Naruto seemed more there and was well on the way back to his usual behavior in the next two hours.

Sasuke was pissed he would teach that clan less loser a lesson today about messing with an Uchiha and with that thought he shifted the kunai hidden in his arm warmer or whatever those things are.

Iruka then called the class out again for spars and Sasuke raised his hand and said "I want to fight Naruto again." Iruka sighed and lowered his head not knowing what the Uchiha was planning.

Both boys walked out into the sparing ring when Naruto spoke "Ready to have your ass handed to again?" "Yeah right loser I am going to teach you your place below an Uchiha elite!" snarled Sasuke in reply as they got into their individual stances.

Iruka seeing that both where ready yelled "Began!" and moved back just as Sasuke passed him and threw a punch at Naruto who dodged by tilting his head to the right just bearably but this is when everyone saw the smirk Sasuke had even though he missed.

The force of the punch sent the kunai into Sasuke's hand and from there he slashed Naruto across the neck and part of his chest sending a splash of blood on Sasuke and the ground.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto's body fell to the floor with a thump and as he turned and walked towards his classmates they weren't looking at him like he thought they would be so he looked at the corpse of the boy who got in his way.

But to Sasuke's disgust and fear Naruto was beginning to stand up and if Sasuke looked closely he would have seen the wound mending itself until all that remained was the blood and the cut in Naruto's shirt as evidence that it had happened at all.

Naruto gained a smirk "If you want to play that much Uchiha I might as well give you what you want, right?" said Naruto as his smirk grew not only will I feel pain but so would Sasuke and I will get to release some pent up stress thought Naruto.

Naruto disappeared from the view of the ninja to be and became a blur to Mizuki and Iruka before Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the neck and dragged him across the ground to the side of a tree.

Naruto then began to punch Sasuke where ever there was an opening as Sasuke tried feebly to block but after a few seconds under the barrage there was a quick snap of bones and Sasuke collapsed holding his arm.

Naruto's grin became twisted as he picked up Sasuke by the hair and began to repeatedly slam his knee into Sasuke's chest until there was another crack of bones and was about to continue before Iruka tackled him, an ANBU squad body flickered in one grabbed Sasuke and disappered again and the other two stayed and waited to talk to Iurka.

"Naruto calm down you are scaring everyone!" yelled Iruka as he pinned Naruto on his stomach looking around Naruto saw Hinata who had a look of fear in her eyes and this made him freeze before he went limp.

Iruka loosened up as Naruto became limp in his grip and with that Naruto got up and waited for Iruka to get up as well before bowing to him "I am sorry for losing control like that sensei."

"Naruto we are going to the Hokage after the class is over we need to have a talk." replied Iruka as he touched Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's head lowered even more but nodded and straightened up before glancing at Hinata sadly before Iruka told him to go and sit in the classroom and was told not to move from his seat.

And cut

please review


	5. Chapter 5

The split mentality of Naruto Uzumaki chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

Recap

"Naruto calm down you are scaring everyone!" yelled Iruka as he pinned Naruto on his stomach looking around Naruto saw Hinata who had a look of fear in her eyes and this made him freeze before he went limp.

Iruka loosened up as Naruto became limp in his grip and with that Naruto got up and waited for Iruka to get up as well before bowing to him "I am sorry for losing control like that sensei."

"Naruto we are going to the Hokage after the class is over we need to have a talk." replied Iruka as he touched Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's head lowered even more but nodded and straightened up before glancing at Hinata sadly before Iruka told him to go and sit in the classroom and was told not to move from his seat.

Currently

Naruto was sitting in front of the council with Iruka and Sasuke while the old man looked down at them while the ninja half of the council were scowling at the reason that they were brought together while the civilian side smiled darkly at the chance to get the demon brat executed like it should have been instead of the heroes who tortured the demon into insanity.

Hiruzen looked over at the two boys and Iruka "Ok I would like to hear the story from each of your perspectives." said the old man Sasuke stepped forward cutting off Iruka who Hiruzen had gestured to go first.

The Uchiha with his bandaged chest and casted arm began to speak "That Dobe beat me yesterday in taijutsu, that clan less piece of garbage beat me an Uchiha elite so naturally I had to take care of that stain on my honor."

Hiruzen looked at Sasuke angrily "So you attempted to kill a fellow student…because they beat you in taijutsu?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded "Yes I am happy you understand." Hiruzen scowled darkly at the response.

"Ok since you attempted to the attempted assassination of a fellow student all who agree that the Uchiha is deserving of punishment raise your hand."

Hiruzen and the ninja half raised their hands and surprisingly so did Danzo while the civilian side raised their hands when the opposed was offered while saying that Naruto should have been punished instead Hiruzen quilled this by stating what Naruto did was in self-defense.

Once it was confirmed that Sasuke would be punished much to his shock he was escorted outside of the council room while a punishment was decided.

"So Naruto what so you think would be an adequate punishment." questioned Shibi in the well-known and patented tone that belonged to his clan.

Naruto looked a little disappointed at not being able speak but now gained a look of interest "I would say that a Jutsu or something from the Uchiha archive would be a fitting punishment…a clan of thieves get stuff taken from them, how ironic."

Several clan heads and Hiruzen smirked and gave a small chuckle at Naruto's word play while the civilians seethed before Hiruzen addressed the council "I see this as a fitting punishment who else agrees say Aye." asked Hiruzen.

This earned the same response as the vote earlier "Ok so a reasonable number would be two Jutsu or instructions for Tai or any other ninja related art that could be found in the Uchiha archive." said Hiruzen getting nodes of approval from the ninja half of the council while the civilian half tried to argue but they were over ruled.

Hiruzen turned to a guard "Please bring the Uchiha back in." and with that the guard brought the black haired brat back in "Uchiha Sasuke your punishment is for Naruto to be able to pick any two ninja related things from the Uchiha archive." stated Hiruzen as he and the rest of the ninja council enjoyed the angered expression on the Uchiha's face.

These of course lead to an argument/temper tantrum which made the wounds of the Uchiha very aggravated while a few clan heads hid sniggers.

Hiruzen turned back to Naruto "You may go and to the Uchiha archives now and just so the Uchiha doesn't complain I will have an ANBU watch you to make sure that you only take two things." the old man snapped his fingers and a dog masked ANBU appeared before touching Naruto's shoulder a disappearing again with Naruto.

(At the Uchiha archives)

Naruto walked around the archive it was so big he probably could have gotten lost in it if he wasn't careful "Hey Ash any good Ideas for jutsu?" questioned Naruto while a mental image of Ash appeared.

" **You should have let me talk I probably could have gotten us a better deal."** replied Ash while floating towards a section labeled fire.

"Yeah but If I did that then the backlash from the civilians would be much worse don't you think?" asked Naruto as he picked up a scroll that Ash had pointed out before gaining a pondering look **"Hmm I suppose that's true…anyway what's that scroll say?"** asked Ash leaning over Naruto's shoulder only to groan as he read that the Jutsu was little more than an over glorified and oversized candle Naruto put up the scroll while the dog masked ANBU watched.

The ANBU walked forward and grabbed on to Naruto's shoulder and gave a sigh.

"Wait here a second I will help you find one good Jutsu but after that you have to find the other one…I don't want the civilians to ride my ass about helping you…they might try to take my preciouses from Me." said the ANBU as he began to look thru the rows of scrolls.

Naruto suddenly felt the urge to go deeper into the rows and so he did despite Ash saying that they should stay close to the ANBU Naruto eventually reached a table which had a tablet on it made of stone.

Naruto didn't know why but he felt that it was important this was also solidified by the dried blood around the tablet…it was like someone was crying blood while reading the tablet.

Naruto could not read the tablet itself but he decided that he would take it anyway so picking it up he moved back to the front of the archives while Ash attempted to have Naruto put the tablet down so that they could get a good fire jutsu instead of a stone tablet that they couldn't even read.

The ANBU was waiting for him…while reading an orange colored book while he had a scroll under his arm occasionally giggling as he did so.

Seeing Naruto the ANBU put the book away and threw the scroll at Naruto "That wasn't even supposed to be down here so just take it and make sure to read all of it before you just decide to do anything with it Naruto…anyway it's getting late so I am going to take you home now."

With that said the ANBU grabbed Naruto's shoulder and disappeared.

(At Naruto's home)

Naruto and the ANBU appeared at Naruto's door step "Well good night Naruto I will see you later." with those words said the ANBU left into the night while Naruto waved and Ash brooded at the lost chance to get some good fire Jutsu.

Naruto walked into his home and locked the door behind himself before Naruto walked to his kitchen table and sat down before he opened the scroll that the ANBU had given him.

Once Naruto began reading he groaned it was a clone Jutsu Naruto considered just putting it down but Ash stopped him **"Hey keep reading this could be very helpful once we start learning more Jutsu."** said Ash while pointing at two specific points on the scroll.

And cut

Thank you for your patience and sorry for taking so long next chapter will have a time skip to the genin exam thank you for reading and please check out my other stories


	6. Chapter 6

The split mentality of Naruto Uzumaki Chapter 6

Explanation of the shadow clone jutsu

Since the jutsu makes a weaker copy of the original just slightly different there could be Ash clones and Naruto clones

Recap

Once Naruto began reading he groaned it was a clone Jutsu Naruto considered just putting it down but Ash stopped him **"Hey keep reading this could be very helpful once we start learning more Jutsu."** said Ash while pointing at two specific points on the scroll.

Currently

Naruto was currently doing something very unexpected…brainstorming this unusual event was due to one and only one event, and apology to (Hinata) his class for scaring them (her) with how he acted but it was done in a very unique way, thru the use of shadow clones by bouncing ideas off of each other.

Naruto turned to clone 1 and 2 while looking at a clipboard "So we have narrowed it down to making lunch or a note of apology to everyone except the Uchiha of course." said Naruto in a questioning tone.

Clone 1, in which that clones 'ash' was in control spoke up "Yes but to be safe I say that we do both to avoid any more distrust."

Clone 2 a 'Naruto' clone replied lazily "But that is some much extra work, it would by troublesome with very little reward."

Else where

A certain Nara sneezed rather violently before rubbing his nose and staring at the clouds while saying his favorite word "troublesome".

Back with Naruto and the clones

Naruto turned to Ash who was floating over his shoulder and asked his opinion only to receive a shrug before turning back to the clones only to be stared at by the third clone who sat directly across from him "What? What's with that looks?" asked Naruto.

Clone 3 just stared at him tiredly and replied "Well I now understand why some people think we are weird, having a conversation with someone who is not really there… very different when you're just a bystander watching it happen."

Naruto sighed angrily and smacked the clone hard on the head dispelling it before flinching and rubbing his head as the memories of the clone hit him or more specifically the memory of the smack.

Naruto paused as he processed the rest of the memories "Huh…I guess that does look really odd from and bystander's point of view." shaking his head again to get rid of useless thoughts before Ash cut him off "Ok let's just do it and get this over do both just for flare."

Naruto nodded but yawned and moved towards his bed only to pause once he realized that the clones were also moving to the bed room "What are you doing? You guys have to make all this stuff." said Naruto leaving the clones in shocked silence at his cruelty.

Later the next day

Naruto walked up to Iruka and asked if he could make a public apology to the class for scaring them of course Iruka agreed so Naruto walked to the front of the class after passing out papers and food to everyone except Sasuke of course.

"I would like to apologies to the people I sacred yesterday it was improper of me and I beg for your forgiveness." said Naruto bowing low at the end most of the class was bought with the food and apology but a few were still who stared at him cautiously and once he was done Naruto moved to sit in the back of the room away from everyone but Hinata waved him over.

Once he sat down Hinata turned to him "I would like to talk to you a-after class o-ok?" Naruto nodded in response and faced the front of the class.

One boring lecture later (lunch time)

Hinata got up and moved outside so their talk would be a bit more private leaving a pink haired girl to wonder where they were going while the rest of the class ignored them and started to eat some even testily trying the food Naruto had made.

Once outside Hinata stood silently unsure as to how she should go about starting the conversation.

Deciding to break the awkwardness which was even noticed by Ash who was going over their memories of the tablet but paused at the tension in the area but didn't speak for fear of sparking something, Naruto began "S-so what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?"

Hinata flinched slightly but spoke "I-I am sorry for asking this but how did you heal that fast and d-did your darker half try to take over again…like at the water fountain?"

Naruto shook his head no "Hinata you …you don't seem to understand I am twisted my sense of pain and pleasure are intertwined yet separate …I don't know how to explain it to you Hinata but I am truthfully sorry for scaring you…I know I am a freak but please remain my friend."

Hinata was shocked at his answer "What are you talking about Naruto I had no intention of breaking our friendship I was just worried for you…you seemed like you were losing yourself I am sorry that I made you think that I was going to break our friendship."

Naruto's face became slack in shock before gaining a large smile and a small blush from embarrassment "I…I must have sounded like an idiot just no huh?" replied Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

This earned a giggle and a nod from Hinata after a second Naruto's face became sad and serious "I really was worried Hinata…I thought I was going to be alone again… well I mean beside Ash that is but he doesn't count." said Naruto while Ash flipped Naruto off with a rueful smile.

With all that need to be said out in the open the two sat down and began to eat their lunches in silence before returning to the classroom in with the comfortable feeling that they had before the outburst had returned and so they sat in their seats to listen to Iruka's lectures.

12 months later

Naruto had spent the last few months sitting with Hinata while the doing what was necessary to pass his classes …which occasionally required Hinata's help academic wise.

But today was the day of the exam and Naruto & Ash were dead set on passing with a full score and they had even come up with a way to cheat if need be, this method was simple If Naruto couldn't remember an answer then Ash would dive into their memories and read the answers or process to get the answers back to Naruto and boom almost a guaranteed 100% on the written part of the test unless Miziki decided to try and place a genjutsu on his paper again, Naruto almost chuckled remembering the first few times Miziki had done that and earned a threat from the hokage himself it was funny watching the man cower like a child to a switch and since then Miziki had not made another attempt but who knows he might have tried again today to dope Naruto into a second year at the academy.

So to test his theory Naruto focused his chakra and forced it into his paper and it seemed to flicker for a second before showing the actual questions which had just been rearranged on the paper causing Naruto to smirk slightly and look up a Miziki as he cursed quietly.

Giving a small laugh Naruto began to work on his test…after 5 minutes they had the test completed without cheating and Naruto thanked his tutoring sessions with Hinata for his success with that part of the test.

Next came the Jutsu which Naruto passed though passing by changing the normal clone Jutsu for the shadow clone this earned him extra points for knowing a variation of a jutsu…once again this earned a another curse from Miziki.

And cut

next comes teams and the true Genin test and


End file.
